tlosfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Lucy Rotonto
Lucy Rotonto ''' - jedna z głównych postaci w '''The Legends of Slayers. 'Slayers Arc' Pierwsze lata Od urodzenia, Lucy mieszkała w małej wiosce, w państwie Dils. Przez swe dziecięce lata wiodła tam spokojny żywot wraz z rodzicami. Jedyną niezwykłą rzeczą w jej życiu były sny. Raz na jakiś czas mała Lucy miała dziwny sen, w którym znajdowała się w podniszczonej, skąpanej w mroku świątyni. Wewnątrz niej nie znajdowało się zbyt wiele, a jedynym przedmiotem w dobrym stanie było coś w rodzaju tronu, czasami Lucy miała wrażenie jak gdyby siedział na nim jakiś cień. Nigdy nie opuszczała tej świątyni, choć na zewnątrz było dużo jaśniej. Nawet jeśli chciała ją opuścić to coś mówiło jej, że nie jest to bezpieczne i wolała pozostać w środku. Tragedia Kiedy Lucy skończyła już 15 lat jej życie całkowicie się odmieniło. Ktoś napadł jej dom rodzinny w wyniku czego zginęli jej rodzice. Ona sama została zaś porwana. Ze względu na to że wciąż była młodą a za razem bardzo ładną dziewczyną, porywacze uznali iż można ją dobrze spieniężyć lub wykorzystać. Sekta Szczęściem w nieszczęściu Lucy bardzo szybko zostaje odbita z rąk porywaczy przez ludzi w czarnych szatach należących do tajemniczej Sekty Vertugo. Przekonani iż Lucy jest kimś w rodzaju proroka, wcielają ją w swe szeregi i czczą jako najwyższą kapłankę Vertugo. Osiedlili się oni w lasach na zachodzie Kalmaart, gdzie żyli w spokoju otoczeni specjalną barierą. Osobą wyznaczona do bezpośredniej opieki nad Lucy była starsza członkini sekty Ameba. Pomimo reguł sekty Ameba nauczała Lucy magii i opowiadała jej o świecie. Pewnego razu dała jej nawet specjalny prezent, dziwną, czarną bransoletkę, z którą Lucy nie rozstawała się ani na krok. Od czasu przyłączenia się do sekty sny o świątyni nękały Lucy coraz częściej. Z tego powodu mistrz sekty, Zelf regularnie prowadził z nią sesje hipnozy, w celu uzyskania odpowiedzi na pytania dręczące sektę. Niewiele mu to jednak dało. Z czasem wokół świątyni zaczęły pojawiać się tajemnicze szkielety, uważnie obserwujące budowlę. Przez kolejne 8 lat Lucy żyła w sekcie odizolowana od świata. Ucieczka Wraz z upływem czasu Lucy miała coraz bardziej dość pobytu w sekcie. Nic nie dające sesje z mistrzem, ciągłe gadanie o Vertugo, które nijak do niej nie trafiało i Patryshia wiecznie pilnująca by "nic się jej nie stało". Pewnego dnia, Ameba daje Lucy w prezencie książkę o autohipnozie. Lucy chętnie chłonęła to co dawała jej Ameba więc z chęcią ją przeczytała. Opanowawszy sztukę autohipnozy, Lucy mogła sama wprowadzać się w trans i przenieść się do świątyni ze swoich snów. Kiedy poddaje się autohipnozie w swojej komnacie, doznaje wizji przedstawiającą jej pokój, w którym szkielet wskazuje konkretne miejsce na ścianie w jej komnacie. Po przebudzeniu się Lucy odkrywa że wskazane przez szkielet miejsce jest puste w środku. Z trudem unikając nakrycia Lucy uszkadza ścianę i wydobywa z niej dziwny kamień. Pozbywając się go ze swojego otoczenia umysł Lucy nagle jakby oczyszcza się. Owy kamień wpływając na jej umysł utrudniał myślenie o ucieczce i świecie zewnętrznym. Chwytając los w swoje ręce Lucy idzie odwiedzić starą Amebę, chcąc ją spytać o sposób ucieczki z bariery otaczającej sektę. Ameba nie okazuje się zbyt pomocna na obecną chwilę więc Lucy wraca do swych komnat i udaje się na spoczynek. Następnego dnia okazuje się że Ameba zaginęła, Mistrz Zelf twierdzi że była stara i chora i po prostu nadszedł jej czas, Lucy jednak nie jest skłonna mu uwierzyć. Chwilę później dowiaduje się od Patryshii, że Ameba dała jej jakąś książkę, którą miała przekazać w ręce Lucy. Wewnątrz księgi znajdowało się zaklęcie, które rozumiała jedynie Patryshia. Używając go przemieniła siebie oraz Lucy w ptaki a następnie obie odleciały ku niebu. Magiczna bariera niebyła ustawiona od góry dzięki czemu Lucy z łatwością z niej ucieka, jednak Patryshia niema tyle odwagi by porzucić swą wiarę w Vertugo i zostaje. Lucy nie zważając na to leci przed siebie lecz gdy oddala się zbytnio od Patryshii czar pryska a Lucy spada. Armia PCK Lucy wpada na Rosomaka oraz Gulk Bulga. Razem z nimi przeżywa przygody i odkrywa świat do tej pory zamknięty przed jej oczyma. Przywiązuje się do maga i za jego namową przyłącza się do Armii PCK, która walczy z najemną armią Czarne Kości. Razem z członkami tej armii przeżywa wiele przygód, wspaniałych lecz i również niebezpiecznych. W miedzy czasie zostaje członkiem małej Gildii przywoływaczy w Moonblet a także Gildii Magów w Solarii gdzie staje się podopieczną Warrena. Staje do walki z dawnym mistrzem sekty Zelfem - którego pokonuje. Z pomocą Rosomaka zbiera również pierścienie Cementariusa - artefaktu, który dostała w sekcie i wzmacniał nekromancje. (pierścienie zdobyła między innymi od Osmunda Sabraca, Mandaryna oraz Zelfa) Szybko okazuje się, że jej tajemnicza moc jest kluczowa w walce z tajemniczym nekromantą Osmudnem. Lucy może bowiem pieczętować dusze, które walczyły po stronie wroga. Razem z Rosomakiem walczy z nieumarłymi Spectrą Purpurową oraz Merlinem gdzie przy tym drugim jest świadkiem jak ginie Rosomak jednakże razem z Jose i Artemem wyruszają w Kataart gdzie udaje się przywrócić do życia jej przyjaciela i mentora. Finałowa Walka Po wielu przygodach dochodzi do ostatecznego starcia. Zaraz po przeteleportowaniu się dowódców armii PCK do Kalmaart, Lucy wraz z Naris i Artemem spotykają Etafa, który to przenosi ich do Sairaag. W mieście panuje chaos spowodowany przez nieumarłych wychodzących swobodnie ze Sfery oraz tych przyzwanych przez nekromantę. Bohaterowie przez chwilę rozważają taktyczny odwrót, jednak po chwili do ich rozmowy włącza się Merlin, z którym to podejmują walkę. Walka z Merlinem nie zapowiadała się na łatwą, Lucy widziała już na co maga stać. Jednak bohaterom udaję się wygrać trudną potyczkę bez większych strat. Tymczasem Ilogi Chaos przebywający w mieście przyzywa pierwszą magiczną bestię Zanaffara, który to od razu niszczy Sferę - ostatnią przeszkodę w planie Nekromanty. Lucy, Naris i Artem lekko przerażeni, postanawiają nie poddawać się i powstrzymać bestię. Jednak ich ataki nie skutkują. Bohaterowie decydują wycofać się, przy czym ratują Borysa i odjeżdżają na jego wozie. Jednak ich przejażdżka nie trwała długo i trafieni promieniem bestii wypadli z wozu. Na szczęście pojawiają się Zivon, Etaf i Ajax. Ten pierwszy wręcza miecz Excalibur Artemowi i tłumaczy, że tylko nim można zniszczyć pancerz Zanaffara, przy czym ten drugi kładzie ręce na ramionach Lucy i Ajaxa, i mówi, że ich walka nie odbędzie się tutaj i teleportują się. Lucy odetchnęła z ulgą na myśl, że nie musi mierzyć się z bestią, ale oczywiście jak z deszczu pod rynnę miała ona wraz z Arkhamem, Rosomakiem, Gustavem i Ajaxem stanąć przeciw Nekromancie. Bohaterowie wchodzą do Miasta Umarłych znajdującego się pod Elmekią. Przed wejściem do komnaty, w której ma odbyć się walka, wznoszą i piją jeszcze ostatni toast. Jak się spodziewali Nekromanta czekał na nich. Mówi im, że jego plan został wykonany i dzięki temu posiadł moc morza chaosu. Pewny siebie zabił Lucy w jednej sekundzie. Reszta podjęła walkę z magiem, w której Ajax został ranny, a Gustav zginął. Rosomak i Arkham również byli wyczerpani, ale dzięki Lucy pojawia się nowa nadzieja. Otóż Lucy pojawiła się w świecie umarłych i zobaczyła Nekromantę stojącego na wzgórzu, przez które to, po trochu przelewało się morze chaosu. Ten odkrył przed nią swoją tożsamość i opowiedział pokrótce przez co przeszedł i jaką moc dzięki temu zdobył (na dowód przyzywa dusze, które już dawno połączyły się z morzem chaosu i których normalnie nie da się już przywołać). Mówi również, że posiadł moc samego Boga i że jest na równi z samą Panią Koszmarów i wyśmiewa, że jest już za późno, by Lucy była w stanie mu cokolwiek zrobić. Nieoczekiwanie przybywa Vertugo i tłumaczy dziewczynie, że za pomocą ostatniego pierścienia Cementariusa może ona ożywić się lub też przeszkodzić nekromancie podwyższając wzgórze, lecz pozostając już w świecie umarłych. Lucy sprowokowana przez Coega lekkomyślnie postanawia poświęcić się i udowodnić mu, że nawet ona może zniweczyć jego plany. Poprzez poświęcenie pierścienia, a także dzięki mocy zbieranej przez 300 lat, którą przekazał jej Mazoku, udaje jej się podnieść wzgórze. Zdezorientowany, acz wściekły Coeg nie spodziewał się jeszcze jednej rzeczy. Moc, którą przekazał dziewczynie Vertugo nie miała być jedyną pomocą jaką postanowił jej udzielić. Po chwili w ręku dziewczyny pojawia się Szara Włócznia - stary artefakt, który posiadał moc niszczenia dusz. Lucy wraz z całą swoją determinacją ciska nią w Coega czym niszczy połowę jego duszy przebywającą w świecie umarłych. Coeg znika, a Vertugo zaleca Lucy, by ta czym prędzej udała się do świątyni, co dziewczyna bezzwłocznie robi. Nekromanta zatracił połowę duszy i stracił połowę swojej mocy, co zostaje wykorzystane w świecie żywych przez Rosomaka i Arkhama do pokonania go. Coeg nie dał jednak jeszcze za wygraną i pozostałą połowę swojej duszy powrócił do świata umarłych i był gotów zmienić ciało. Coeg pojawił się na drewnianym tronie w świątyni, w której czekała już Lucy. Vertugo mówi, by ta zamknęła drzwi, czym samym zapieczętuje część duszy Nekromanty w środku. Coeg zaprzecza, by to w czymkolwiek mu przeszkodziło, więc Mazoku tłumaczy mu kim właściwie jest Lucy. Okazuje się, że dusza dziewczyny przy narodzeniu przelatywała przez tę świątynię i otrzymała trochę mocy samego Nekromanty i tylko Vertugo był tego świadom. Właśnie dlatego Mazoku rozkazał swoim kultystom odnaleźć nowo narodzone dziecko, które będzie miało wystarczająco mocy, by go w przyszłości ożywić, jak i również przeszkodzić Nekromancie. W czasie, w którym dziewczyna wykonuje polecenie, zdenerwowany Coeg zmienia się w czarny dym i czym prędzej próbuje wydostać się ze świątyni. Niestety mimo, że Lucy udało się, część duszy Coega wyrwała się na zewnątrz. Po chwili wytchnienia Lucy pojawiła się przed Miastem Umarłych jako dusza, gdzie spotkała wykończonych walką Rosomaka i Arkhama. Mówi im, że próbowała zrobić co w jej mocy, by przeszkodzić Nekromancie po drugiej stronie i ma nadzieję, że pomogła choć trochę, by Coeg został powstrzymany. Arkham odpowiada, że tak, ale niestety udało mu się zbiec. Dziewczyna mówi im, że miło było ich spotkać i wspólnie podróżować. Bohaterowie przytakują, jednak po chwili zdziwiony Rosomak pyta, dlaczego miałaby nie iść z nimi dalej. Lucy tłumaczy mu, że ona już nie wraca, po czym mówi do zobaczenia i znika. Dopiero po chwili do chłopaka dociera co się właściwie stało. Ciało Lucy pozostało w świecie umarłych, niestety wykończona dusza łączy się z morzem chaosu. Aspell Arc Powrót do życia 13 lat minęło a do Krainy Umarłych przybywają Wybrańcy Ceifeeda dzierżący moc Boskiej Furii: Nicolas Redcliff, Jinto Toketsu, Lobo Hombre, Lothar Adramelg oraz Shiran Blackrock. Mają za zadanie przywrócić Lucy do życia. Lothar i Lobo wykorzystują moc boskiej furii by przyciągnąć jej dusze z Morza Chaosu (jak później się okaże, stała za tym sama Lord of Nightmare) Ciało Lucy nie postarzało się (jedynie urosły włosy) bowiem Rycerze Śmierci z szacunku za powstrzymanie Coega, umieścili je w krysztale Hellmastera (w którym wcześniej ich więził Coeg). Lucy przebudza się po czym wybrańcy Ceifeeda mówią, czego od niej oczekują. Chcą by odpieczętowała moc Coega Wyniosłego ponieważ ta ma przydać się do walki z Gildią Aspell - nowym zagrożeniem dla świata. Lucy oczywiście odmawia tłumacząc jak zdradzieckim i złym typem jest Coeg ale pewni swego Wybrańcy w końcu przekonują kobietę. Rycerze śmierci wręczają Lucy Szarą Włócznie twierdząc, że jej się należy. Moc Coega powraca do świata żywych i o dziwo Lucy również. Etaf nie rozumie czemu Lucy mogła powrócić do świata żywych ale czuje że ma to wielkie znaczenie dla sprawy. Prosi ją by asystowała Smokom Czasu (taką przyjmą nazwę Wybrańcy Ceifeeda) w ich misji. Lucy zgadza się i wyrusza z nimi na przygody. Wspólne przygody Od tamtej pory Lucy jest członkiem drużyny, która ma powstrzymać Gildię Aspell przed zniszczeniem ludzkości. Doświadczenie z poprzednich przygód owocuje dzięki czemu odkrywa w sobie nowe moce nekromancji. Gdy Smoki Czasu szukają świętych broni - Lucy proponuje odwiedzić Mario, który jest najznakomitszym kowalem jakiego zna. Był to dobry trop bowiem dzięki temu udało się uzyskać Elfiego Obrońce Petaliona dla Nicolasa. Jest obecna przy tym jak jej drużyna podejmuje współprace z Przednią Strażą Ceipheda oraz przy walkach z Zakrystianami i Młodymi Mistrzami Aspell. Spotyka w Vezendy również starą znajomą - Norę Celobię. Podczas jej podróży kilka razy zostaje zaatakowana przez tajemniczego Mazoku Fellbro ale skutecznie się przed nim broni. W końcu podczas jednej z wypraw, pojawia się przed nią Coeg Wyniosły który oświadcza, że pomoże trochę Smokom Czasu w walce z Aspell ale jego głównym celem j est przejęcie ciała Lucy bowiem ma w sobie resztki jego mocy, które chce odzyskać. Następnie odbywa się turniej w Vezendy gdzie Lucy pokonuje Shiran i dochodzi do finału. Wygrywa jednak Lobo. Podczas turnieju kontaktuje się z nią Lucas Holmes pod postacią BoBa (Bardzo Osobliwego Bojownika) gdzie dziwi się, że widzi ją żywą. Zaprasza ją i jej towarzyszy do miasta Two Window w Herranie gdzie jest grupa, która również szykuje się do walki a Aspell. Grupa dzieli się na 2 drużyny. Lucy wraz z Jinto i Lobo wyruszają do Sojuszu Państw Przybrzeżnych gdzie spotykają się z jej starymi druhami: Rosomakiem oraz Eldirithem Zielonym. Samo spotkanie nie przynosi większej współpracy więc Lucy i reszta powracają do Kalmaart gdzie w stolicy rozpoczyna się Koronacja Władcy Vezendy na Króla Kalmaart. Tam Lucy dostaje list od Barona Bezeld z zaproszeniem do swojej posiadłości. Nie było by w tym nic dziwnego gdyby nie to, że krążą plotki iż Baron umarł od tajemniczej trucizny jakiś czas temu. Lucy korzysta z zaproszenia gdzie na miejscu zastaje syna Barona i tajemniczego maga. Chcą ją prosić by przyzwała Barona jako nieumarłego i i rządziła nim w ich imieniu. Lucy odmawia ale Baron i tak wraca do życia za pomocą tajemniczego maga którym okazuje się Morhołt - poplecznik Coega. Mówi, że chciał przetestować Lucy ponieważ jej nienawidzi. Uważa, że Coeg powinien wybrać jego ciało jako kolejne ale odkąd pojawiła się Lucy pokrzyżowała jego plany. Zawiedziony mocą Lucy - nekromanta znika. Następnie dochodzi do niedobrej sytuacji gdzie Eona - Główna Kapłanka Kościoła Glondorii zostaje zdemaskowana jako młoda mistrzyni Aspell. Lucy, Shiran oraz Lobo stają z nią do walki gdzie ten ostatni zabija ją. Lucy przepytywana jest jako świadek w sprawie przeciwko Lobo, którego oskarżono o zabójstwo kapłanki. Koniec końców Lobo nie zostaje wepchnięty do lochu. thumb|250px Wojna z Aspell Gildia Aspell przeprowadza inwazję gdzie dochodzi do bitwy morskiej. Lucy bierze udział w wojnie na jednym ze statków. W trakcie walki dochodzi do incydentu na wyspie Etafa gdzie okazuje się, że został on zabity. Odbywa się tam też walka z Ericką Facechanger, członkinią samej Rady Aspell oraz z Zamulu Xalafuu. Pomimo jej iluzji udaje się ją pokonać. Chwila wytchnienia przed ostateczną walką z Aspell. Strateg Kalmaart Palls prosi Lucy, Edge`a oraz Reppela by wykradli Sygnet Sarlica, który odegra kluczową role w jego planie przeciwko Aspell. Zadanie wykonane ale W drodze powrotnej mierzą się z Mazoku Cell oraz ostatni raz z Morhołtem, który ginie w walce z Lucy. Bohaterowie zmagają się z pewnym problemem. Po wchłonięciu mocy od Xinusa, nie mogą zapanować nad Boską Furią. Z pomocą przychodzi im Lucy, która przyzywa Omara Pielgrzyma. Ten uczy ich jak kontrolować tę moc dzięki czemu osiągają Boską Formę. Następnie trwają ostatnie przygotowania do wojny z Aspell. Strateg jednak oznajmia, że Smoki Czasu i Lucy zostają wysłani na Przeklętą Wyspę Nevleską by dorwać lidera Aspell. Niestety tuż przy wyspie, bohaterowie zostają rozdzieleni. Walka w Necroholu Lothar, Nicolas oraz Lobo zostają przywitani na wyspie przez młodych mistrzów. Z goła inna sytuacja spotkała Lucy oraz Shiran gdzie ich pierwszym przeciwnikiem został Asperion - członek rady Aspell. Okazuje się, że jest nieśmiertelny i nie da się go pokonać. Koniec końców zabiera on cząstkę duszy Shiran i ucieka do krainy śmierci i swojej siedziby - Necroholu. Lucy podażą za nim by odzyskać duszę sojuszniczki. Tam pomagają jej w przeprawie Rycerze Śmierci. Niestety moc członka rady jest tak potężna, że Rycerze Śmierci ponoszą klęskę od razu. Na polu walki zostaje sama Lucy, która przyzwą duszę Omara Pielgrzyma dzięki czemu przybiera Boską Formę. Asperion zamienia się w Zamulu Moldleda i walka trwa w najlepsze. Niestety Lucy pierwsza traci siły co spowoduje jej klęskę. Asperion pozwala jej na ostatnie słowa do cząstki duszy Shiran, by ta ją usłyszała. Po wszystkim członek rady zabija Lucy. Okazuje się, że w ciele Lucy ukryte było Słowo Boże czyli energia samej Lord Of Nightmares. Miała ona trafić do Destranthisa by otworzyła mu oczy na to, że on i jego gildia są wykorzystywani przez Silvergolda. Pani Koszmarów przekazuje zadanie dostarczenia Słowa Bożego Asperionowi. Potajemnie całą walkę obserwował Coeg. Dusza Lucy ponownie łączy się z Morzem Chaosu gdzie odzyskuje wieczny spokój. Jej rzeczy w tym Szara Włócznia zostają zabrane przez Shiran na pamiątkę po towarzyszce. Jak się okazuje Szara Włócznia staje się kluczowa w walce z Silvergoldem. Po wojnie z Aspell, uczniowie Rosomaka robią nagrobek swojemu mistrzowi i przyjacielowi koło wcześniejszemu nagrobkowi Lucy gdzie i teraz leżały złożone kwiaty ku jej pamięci. Alternatywny Świat W alternatywnym świecie Xinus spotyka Lucy w towarzystwie Rosomaka. Lucy podróżuje z magiem ponieważ dopiero co wydostała się z sekty Vertugo. Razem z nimi odwiedza Ruiny Wizoli i walczą z inkarnacją Bufurii. Następnie razem z Rosomakiem wyrusza do Zmaku Demona i przyłącza się do Armii PCK. W ostatniej walce w mieście Blade, staje do walki z Arkhamem w towarzystwie Rosomaka i Xinusa. Po śmierci geomaga jest przygnębiona więc nie bierze udziału w walce z Coegiem. Można rzec że w tym świecie jej rola jest bardzo zredukowana ale udaje jej się przeżyć Wojnę z Czarnymi Kośćmi. Wygląd i osobowość Lucy to nie za wysoka, zgrabna dziewczyna o idealnej sylwetce. Z twarzy wygląda bardzo młodo (ma już ponad 20 lat lecz wciąż biorą ją za niepełnoletnią). Posiada ciemno-śliwkowe włosy, niewiele krótsze niż do ramion i zawijające się z tyłu, ładne turkusowe oczy i drobny nos. Jej twarz niemal zawsze promieniuje sympatycznym uśmiechem a policzki zawsze zdobią małe, naturalne rumieńce. Jest dość pechową osobą o niezbyt wybijającej się z tłumu osobowości. Jeśli ktoś już ją zauważy to na pierwszy rzut oka jest ona miła i ogólnie sympatyczna lecz ci, którzy znają ja nieco lepiej wiedzą, że można się później spodziewać dosłownie wszystkiego i to zarówno dobrych jak i złych rzeczy. Bardzo ciekawi ją świat i niezwykle się zachwyca wszystkim co nowe (nic w tym dziwnego skoro tyle czasu żyła w odosobnieniu). Jej głównym celem jest zostanie najlepszym przywoływaczem i udowodnienie wszystkim że jest to naprawdę wspaniały zawód. Moce i zdolności Pomimo lat izolacji Lucy świetnie opanowała sztukę przywoływania. Poznała już większość zaklęć tego rodzaju łącznie z zaklęciem "Gaia Graze" przywołującym dość potężne Brass Demony. Ma też wystarczającą moc by powołać do życia Kościanego Smoka. Jako w pełni wyszkolony przywoływacz może też wzywać potężne bóstwa o rozmaitych mocach by korzystać z ich dobrodziejstw. Prócz tych mocy Lucy posiada też pomniejsze zdolności magiczne ze wszystkich siedmiu szkół magii oraz jako Mag Bojowy dobrze wie jak posługiwać się mieczem. Wciąż jednak brakuje jej doświadczenia. The Legends Of Slayers: Dungeon Nazwa karty: Lucy Numer karty: 007 Kategoria karty: Pogromca Podkategoria karty: Mag Umiejętność 1: Uwodzenie '''- +1 oczko do rzutów przeciwko płci przeciwnej. Umiejętność 2: Boskie Kości - Używanie kart boskich relikwii jest darmowe. Umiejętność 3: '''Mega Brand - Można zostawić wynik rzutu przy walce z 2 lub 3 wrogami. Umiejętność 4: Przywoływanie - Losuje kartę potwora, którego może go wystawić do walki. Jeżeli zginie, do walki wkracza Lucy na grę *Pogrubione umiejętności to takie, które posiada tylko ta karta Ciekawostki * Od śmierci rodziców Lucy nigdy nie używała swojego nazwiska. * Raz, widziała Rosomaka gdy ten się kąpał. * Została zamieniona w jaszczurkę przez Asquerasa * Lucy 2 razy poniosła śmierć w krainie umarłych * Posiada nadklase (nadpakiet) Nekromanty * Dostała propozycje od Rycerzy Śmierci by została nową opiekunką Krainy Umarłych. * Demony przywoływane przez Lucy zaklęciem "Gaia Graze" to: thumb|left|50px Pepak - Nie za duży, skrzydlaty stwór uzbrojony w ostre pazury. Niezwykle szybki. Pakt wygasł thumb|left|40px Graushak - Tęgi, nieco podobny do orka dryblas z wielkimi szponiastymi dłońmi. Pakt wygasłthumb|left|40px Tikuk - Przypominający ciałem gargulca, skrzydlaty koleżka mogący pluć świetlistym promieniem. Martwy thumb|left|40px Shigong - Przeciętnej postury, o głowie węża i ogonie zamiast nóg. Pakt wygasł Nestel - Nadmuchany, lewitujący dżin z łukiem wyrastającym z ręki. Pakt wygasł Juwert - ... Pakt wygasł Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie Kategoria:Slayers Arc Kategoria:Aspell Arc